Max Discovers FanFiction
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: What happens when Max discovers himself on fanfiction? Humor, OBVIOUSLY!


_**I really should be working on that lemon...*types out this entire story instead* well fuck. In all seriousness, this is a story that's been in my head for a while due to all the stories I read. After I post this, I swear I'll get back to the lemon I was supposed to post...hopefully.**_

The dark skies stretched forever onwards over the Luna Lab. World renown for it's scientific discoveries that helped the future, and even the past to progress onwards, it no doubt has it's fair share of oddities, hence the actual name of the Laboratory being called Lunatic Wisdom Laboratories. On this day, deep within Lab 1, a odd dressed short person was talking to a brown hatted youth sporting golden locks of flowing hair.

"So, Max." The short fellow started, his odd orange and blue outfit sticking out from the casual space suit the other labaratory experts wore, "What are you doing here today?" The boy known as Max let out a sigh.

"Well Osmond, you guys called Monica here about something important.."

"Ah, and she dragged you along..."

"Yeah..Don't get me wrong Osmond, I love all the amazing things you guys can do...but.."

"It's boring just watching people typing on screens, right?"

"Yeah..I mean, I thought there would be something more exciting, you know?"

"Well..." Osmond started, looking around the room, "There is something I could show you, if you're really that bored."

"Really? What?"

"Us here at the lab were experimenting with optic cable transimissions sent into space.." Osmond started, leading Max to what looked like a rectangular box, barely bigger then a shoebox. "and we got something...odd."

"Odd?"

"Well, you know of the internet, right?" Max nodded at this. "Well, we found..More internet, if you will." Max scratched his head at this.

"Huh?"

"We don't exactly know how it happened, but we somehow received the internet echo of multiple universes, allowing us to access whatever the other universes have on their end." Osmond said, opening the small box, which turned out to be nothing more then a average looking laptop.

"What does that mean?" Max asked, confused. "Are you telling me you guys can access-"

"Stuff we normally wouldn't be able to access.." Osmond finished, booting on the laptop. "Look, go use our browser here." He said, showing Max the Luna Stone icon on the small laptop. Using a small mouse, Max moved it over the icon and clicked it twice, launching the browser.

"Ok, now what?"

"Type in Fanfiction dot net." Osmond said. After a few quick types from Max, he clicked the enter button. However, the web page 404'd.

"Uh...That doesn't exist Osmond." At this, Osmond laughed.

"Of course it doesn't." He chuckled, before grabbing a small white cable. He unplugged the computer's blue internet cable and replaced it with the new white cable. "Try now Max." Max raised an eyebrow at Osmond, before clicking the refresh button. Immediately the site popped up, with it's whites, blues, and login on the top.

"What..?"

"Strange isn't it?" Osmond chuckled. "What's stranger is that people have written about you."

"Me?" Max exclaimed, surprised to say the least.

"Yep. You, Monica, even a few about me." He grabbed the mouse from Max, clicked the word Games that was blue, and scrolled down the screen to a blue name that said Dark Cloud.

"There you go." He said, walking back and watching Max take control of the mouse.

"...Huh?" He looked at the first few story summaries, shaking his head. "Osmond, these stories don't even have my name."

"What about the third one?" Osmond said, pointing to it.

"Dark Cloud ToD: Phoenixian Dreams?" He said aloud **(Shameless plug hoooo).** "What the?" He mumbled, clicking on the link.

The room went silent for a few minutes, save for the occasional moment where Max scrolled down. He mumbled something to himself as he clicked the next button near the bottom of the screen. Again, the silence filled the room, Osmond smirking in the background. After a few more minutes of this, Max turned to Osmond, with a curious look on his face.

"I don't remember doing any of that Osmond." He said, scratching the back of his head. Osmond sighed and facepalmed, his hand falling off in the process.

"Max, these stories are fan made...They're not necessarily real..."

"Oh..right." He mumbled, turning his attention back to the screen. After a few more minutes, and a click of the mouse later, Max was staring at the bottom page of the third chapter, frowning. "Why a cat?" He asked aloud.

"Beats me." Osmond shrugged. Max shook his head, going back to the Dark Cloud archive. He scrolled down, finding a story called Before the Reveal.

"Hm?" Max thought aloud, clicking on the link. He was silent for a few seconds, his eyes slowly widening with each word he read. As he reached the bottom of the page, he jumped up. "WHAT?!" At this, Osmond started laughing, clutching his sides.

"Oh god your face!" He exclaimed, rolling around the floor.

"Cedric isn't my boyfriend!" Max exclaimed, looking a tad bit nauseated. "And I'm not gay!"

"Sure you aren't..." Osmond said, chuckling. He wiped a tear out of his eye and took slow deep breaths.

"What on Terra.." Max mumbled, scratching his head. Osmond chuckled, grabbing the mouse from Max and clicking a few things around.

"There, this will make it easier for you to find things about you." He said, giving the mouse back to Max. Max looked on at the screen, before sighing and scrolling through the stories. Some of the longer ones he ignored for now, while he started reading the shorter ones, a large deal being done by someone known as yellow 14 **(A/N:Yay for yellow :D) **He smiled at a few of them, although he looked curiously at Osmond after reading one titled glasses.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Osmond sweatdropped.

"Uh...I'll show you later Max.."

"Oh..Alright." He said. He went back to the stories, but found a soft feminine hand on his shoulder. He followed the arm the hand belonged to, and saw a familiar redhead.

"Max? Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, uh yeah!" Max said, standing up with a tad bit of difficulty.

"We need to come back later, the scientists are arguing about Aeroharmonic uses again." She sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"Oh, alright.."

"Monica, do you want to read some stories people wrote about you?" Osmond said. At this, Max's head shot up.

"People wrote stories about me?" Monica asked, curious.

"Yep." Osmond said, walking to the computer screen, clicking a few buttons. "Let me show you.."

_**Yay first chapter of like 10 done...Holy frick I need to work on that lemon. Meh.**_

_**Anyhow, shout out to yellow of course, for writing the most about our golden haired derp. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy, i'll update this when I can!**_


End file.
